Someone Beautiful With The First Sight
by beforeiloveyou
Summary: All was like a drum. When one blow louder than the next. And there is only one stuns you, and then completely absorbs forever, until you feel it. That's what always happened between them.


_Author's Note: well, guys, just for sure read this. In brief this story is not about daily stories in HA, the characters don't know each other, and there aren't characters as Beck or Cat, I took only Jade and Tor, so that fic is not about show Victorious, but other details the same._

Tori was sitting at a table alone, talking, perhaps, with her inner voice. With no one else. The cold permeated her body, her hands grew cold. The door to the cafe creaked and faint silhouette flashed before her eyes. The girl sat down next to her. None of them missed the presence of another person. Tori just continued to look out the window. She's a little closer, leaned against the wall, wrapped in a scarf and took her blue notebook. The girl in front looked back at Tori.  
"Your hands will soon become the color of this terrible notebook", chuckling, muttered the second. The girl looked up, noticing the smile on her lips.  
"Nice that you care about me", Tori muttered, grinning like her. The second girl just shivered and looked away to the window.  
"Care? I never care for no one, and especially about you", black-haired grinned, watching the raindrops outside the window. Tori looked at her not so friendly companion. Her hair was as dark as pitch, left eyebrow piercing, and her eyes glowed light blue, or even something... the most beautiful she had ever seen in her life.  
"You don't have to look at me", she said, moving her gaze to the tories. She raised an eyebrow.  
-"I don't have any reason to look at you!", she was indignant.  
"Great!", threw the dark-haired immediately.  
"Excellent!", both returned to their original position. Tori occasionally output something on paper, looking out the window. The scenery outside the window reminded all the books that she read. The same humid atmosphere inside as it was cold under a warm blanket.  
"You know...", breathed the dark-haired, looking at his hands and clenching lips, thinking. "Song. Song you listen to when traveling in the car. It...", her words were something incoherent, to which Tori just looked thoughtful. "So perfectly fits the situation. Did you notice that?", and did this girl needs someone's opinion? Need someone to listen? Does this girl even need a listener? Tori looked down. Her thoughts were occupied by only one.

 _This girl was absolutely right._

"Yes", she whispered, again looking at his companion.  
"Jade", - said she. "My name is Jade".  
Tori smiled slightly and looked away out the window. Her mind was not busy with something. All she thought now her hands were too cold.  
"When you look at someone... What are you supposed to feel?", said Tori, looking at the mountains in the fog, a very familiar landscape in general. The sun was setting. Jade smiled again.  
"Desire?", she raised an eyebrow. Tori smiled and looked at her.  
"Desire?", she repeated, without thinking about the answer. The desire to meet the man? The desire to know him?  
"The desire to hear his voice", said Jade, leaving behind silence. Tori wrapped herself more in the blanket and slightly inclining her head and closed her eyes.  
"Did you want to hear my voice?" she asked, still smiling with her eyes closed. Jade shivered and hid her neck from the collar of the jacket. She heard her own heartbeat.  
"Come on, just not yours", she scoffed, smiling. Tori opened her eyes and smiled a little sleepily. "When you look at a person, you must feel three things: the desire to hear his voice, to know what he is thinking at that moment and the overwhelming responsibility to turn away from him", her voice almost whispering, occasionally switching to the coarse wheezing and sleepy promiscuity. Tori looked at Jade.  
"Speaking of that..." she began, returning the glance at the window. " You felt all of this?"  
Jade pulled out a dark blanket and wrapped herself from head to toe, shivering and shivering. Her coffee had long been cool, but she just drank it from a thermos. Her hands were as pale as the hands of the tories.  
"Yes," she whispered, well settled and cold looking in the window, but in this opinion she kept the most important thing. She wanted to see this scenery every day.

The sun was going down lower and lower. The mountains were exactly delineated by a bright outline and was like, drawn. The fog dissipated, and the fast rays of the sun out of her eyes. The sky became darker and darker, the light within became less bright and soon it was no better than on the street. Tori breathed in a blanket that was given back into her hands. Sleep did not want to come, resisting the urge not to fall asleep. Jade looked out the window, watching the last rays of the sun. The outline of the mountains grew turbid and were washed away.  
"Sometimes you find the right words, when it would seem, has nothing to say new." Tori whispered, squinting and finding the distance, beyond the hills, flashing lights of different colors. They then went out, then broke out again. They took away all her fortune, all her feeling, all her discomfort. Jade found the same lights. Her breath became more frequent. And the lights continued to fade away... and break out again.  
"Up to the moment when you can't find other proper words. And this awkward silence hangs between you. Because that's what you so badly wanted to.", she whispered, trying not to break the silence. But Tori was scared to be here. In this darkness all alone. In this cold weather. She wanted to hear the voice louder. Wanted to know that there is someone who is not just her imagination. Jade glanced at Tori, who was staring at her face, trying not to be afraid of this frightening darkness. The darkness that changed all around. All the details.  
"Tori.", said the girl sleepily. "My name is Tori."  
Jade smiled slightly and got up from the sofa to the floor. Her blanket was still wrapped her shoulders, but she clasped his hands and slowly breathed.  
"You're not thinking of leaving, are you?" said Tori, looking surprised at the girl. Jade grinned and bit her lip. Her eyes again grew dim in the night landscape, and Tori kept looking at her face.  
"Tori", - slowly said the girl, fixing her dark plaid and again, answering a quizzical look. "Not that I was trying to offend you, however I apologize for the first time in front of someone, so keep that in mind but your hands really will soon become like that awful blue notebook", - Jade smiled and was already trudged toward the exit.  
"When you see a certain person, you feel another sense.", her words seem stuck in her head. She exhaled and already headed straight to the exit. "That only with him you come up with the right words."


End file.
